there is a new set of twins in town Drake's take
by mystal
Summary: Andy and Drake are twins, they are close, and they arnt normal. Aro gets holt of them and leave their misrable lifes behind to join the vampires. this story is from Drakes point of view


There is a new set of twins in town Drake's take

October 31, 1895, aka Halloween, or my sister's and my birthday. Father told me and Andy, my sister, that the plague took our mother only minutes after we were born, she was the first to go from the plague in our town.

When me and Andriana, I mean Andy, were little all of the adults called us the devil's children because Andy and I were the only children born in the time of the plague. Finally the town's people couldn't stand us staying in our town. So despite my father's pleas, the town's people ran us out of town. We were only seven years old, those heartless fools.

I've always taken life as it comes. I except that I will never have a mother, I will probably never see my father again, and that their will most likely always be trouble for me and my sister. We have been from town to town for years, everyone rejecting us in its own way. Word always spread of our banishment from our original town and of cores our nickname followed us, "devil children." Andy desperately wants to find a place that people will except us and let us stay where in their town, and I want what is best for my Andy, she is my best, and only, friend, she gets on my nerves sometimes but I need her to stand by me and I will always stand by her.

Finally, my sister got her wish. We found a town that would most likely except us, it wasn't close to our old town at all so no one would find out our past as fast as usually. One freezing evening Andy was curled up in my arms to keep us both warm a beautiful couple walked by. The women spotted us sitting there, probably looking either pathetic or dead, maybe both. She nudged the man and ran to us.

"What are your names?" she asked concerned, probably just checking to see if we were still alive.

I looked at Andy and then back at the lady, "I'm Drake, and this is my sister Andriana." She tugged on my sleeve and I remembered that she liked Andy better, just really hard to get used to her nickname when you are used to the original name she was given. "But she likes to be called Andy." I gave her an are-you-happy smile, she smiled back. Andy doesn't like to talk around people she doesn't know, or to them, so I do most of the talking when and I really don't mind. I really like others to know my opinion any way and I always know what she wants me to say.

"I'm Lillian, and this is my husband, Jason." They seemed nice. They smiled at us and helped us up and brought us back to their house, "are you ok," Lillian asked concerned, in my opinion she should have asked that before asking us our names but that's in the past now. "You look awful."

"We have been on the run for 3 years," I stated bluntly. I was gracious that these people were kind to us so I told them our story. I could feel Andy getting anxious next to me, she was a worry wart, worries way to much, bad for her skin, but I cant change my sister and I wouldn't want to. Her worrying has come in handy in our past... well maybe it will in the future.

When I finished Lillian said, "Oh you two poor children, you must stay with us."

"Thank you but that's not-" she cut me off.

"And I will not take no for an answer," she smiled.

"Lillian-" I tried to protest again but she cut me off again.

"Call me Lily," she said with a face that said that it was useless to argue that we would be staying for a while. I looked at Andy and she was smiling for the first time in months so I said nothing else. Lily was obvicly going to be a great influence on me and even greater one on Andy. She showed us the place where we were supposed to shower, not optional, and then took us to the place where we would sleep. Andy and I would share the room but it was big enough for us both, and it was the first warm bed we have slept in many, many months.

Andy laid on one side of the bed curled up in a ball. I laid on the other side and raped my arm around her waist, "Andy talk to me," I pleaded, she just looked at me like I was an idiot. "Andy, please. I know you don't like to talk to other people but I am your brother. Come on," I kept pleading.

She looked at me a little longer and then finally asked, "Do you really think this is going to work? I mean living here? What if the town finds out? Where will we go?" she started hyperventilating, I think, and I smoothed her hair trying to calm her down.

Then I pulled her closer to me and said as calmly as I could possibly make my voice, "then we will go to the next town. I think it is called Voltera, and we will make a new home. I will not let them hurt you, ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes and soon after fell asleep. I laid there staring at her for a while then rolled over and stared at the wall. I knew I would never be able to fall asleep, I cant, I always stay awake as long as I can to make sure my Andy is safe. In some of the places we stayed they weren't very safe, and in every new place we went I didn't sleep only settled on some form of comfort. Here felt so much like back home with dad, I missed him every day we were gone but I didn't want to risk anything by trying to go back and find him. I prayed that he would have a good, happy life after we left, but I don't know how he is doing.

Finally I got bored of staring at the wall so I got up to explore the house. The house was a small cottage at the edge of a small town just out side of Voltera. I walked down a long hall to find the kitchen, it was pretty small than the one at our old house but it was similar. Their was a fire place and a lot of knifes and other cooking stuff. their was a beautiful, hand carved, wooden table, sitting in a corner next to a large window with flower design courting pulled back to let in the light, you know, if it were day light unsteady of night. I walked out another door on the far wall of the room from where I came in, there was another long hall with lots of doors. I didn't want to disrupt anyone by opening other doors so I just kept walking until I got to another big room. This one, however, was a sitting room. It had a couch and two arm chairs in a semi-circle around a blazing fire. Lillian and Jason were sitting with their backs to me talking.

"...see why they mustn't stay with us. You herd their story. Their devil children!" Jason exclaimed.

"Don't be heartless, and lower your voice it carries all over this house." Lily lowered her own voice and said, "those kids have had it rough and I don't care what their past was, its the past not the now." Lily defended us. "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you," she quoted, "and I would love to have a friend so there for I will help them."

"But..." Jason said not being able to think of a good reason why we couldn't stay after what Lily said.. I coffed and they both jumped and turned to see me standing in the doorway.. Jason looked at his hands and didn't look up.

"Thank you Lily but if Jason doesn't want us to stay we can be gone by noon tomorrow," I said with a tone that sounded way more mature than a kid a ten should be using ever.

"No!" I herd a small voice exclaimed behind me. I spun around to see Andy step out of the shadows of the hallway. "I don't want to go!" she quieted a little and said, "If you let us stay for a little I will be forever grateful, we haven't stayed any where descent in quite a while, that ally you found us in is the best, and safest, place we have stayed in weeks, please." she looked like she was going to cry or explode. She has never said more than a hello to a person she didn't know, she really wanted to stay. I pulled her in close to me and she sobbed into my chest.

Jason looked at us and I knew he reconsidered about not letting us stay. Andy pulled away from me, her face was red from crying, Lily and Jason just looked like they wanted to help but couldn't. "Can we have something to eat?" Andy asked, "I normally wouldn't ask but I'm starving," and as if to prove her point my stomach growled.

Lily gasped and said, "I am so sorry I didn't think that you would be hungry, I don't know why. Come, come," she moved her hands in a shooing motion, moving us back into the pretty little kitchen


End file.
